


『橘农』绝对占有 8.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “陈立农，你想离开我？”





	『橘农』绝对占有 8.

林彦俊看着蹲坐在窗前一言不发的陈立农最后还是收起了那副凶神恶煞的表情，叹了口气，上前把陈立农抱了起来，放回了床上。

陈立农陷在柔软的床垫里，闭上眼睛，脑袋里想的是跟此情此景毫不相关的，床太软对身体不好。

冰凉的嘴唇印在额头，陈立农还是没有睁眼，他听见林彦俊又叹了口气，然后是渐远的脚步声。

陈立农觉得自己拿错了剧本，林彦俊从来不叹气的，惹怒他的时候……陈立农翻过身把脑袋塞进枕头里，他以前惹怒过林彦俊一次。

其实不是什么大事，但是他是第一次见识到林彦俊平时对自己有多客气，原来他真的生气，是那样的。

在林彦俊不太束缚自己之后，陈立农有了自由进出25层的权利，但是他如果没有特别的事不会外出太久，有工作会提前告知林彦俊。

陈立农从小到大都自认不是个软柿子，但是在一个他迟归的深夜里，林彦俊把他抵在电视上掐着他的脖子从后面进入他的时候，电视里一遍又一遍地放着Justin新行程的预告片。

林彦俊掐着他的下颌让他直对着Justin的眼睛，胯骨有力地拍在他臀上，每一下都像要楔进他身体里。陈立农紧紧抿着嘴闷哼，林彦俊就更加卖力地操弄，直到他抑制不住地呻吟出声。

是无声的警告。

那是陈立农想通之后的第二次晚归，那时候林彦俊已经厌倦了自己习惯了出去找新鲜的乐趣和更加诱人的身体，不太经常回到25层。

陈立农陪着Justin走完一个还算重要的行程，破天荒地出去了一趟。回到25层的时候，灯火通明，林彦俊翘着腿坐在沙发上，像等了许久，又像刚刚回来。

陈立农看着林彦俊的表情皱紧眉头，背过手把手里的文件往身后藏了藏。

林彦俊眯着眼打量着这只不听话的小兔子，漫不经心的开口，

“去哪了？”

“陪Justin跑行程。”

“哦。”  
“过来。”

陈立农不知道为什么手开始发抖，攥着文件的手指指节都开始泛白。  
林彦俊的一切都很随意，但是直觉告诉陈立农，林彦俊今晚不正常。

林彦俊就是有这种气场，压迫你，让你臣服，哪怕他什么也不做，只是对着你笑，你心里也警铃大作，盘算着这只狐狸的算盘到底打到了哪一步。

陈立农几乎是屏着呼吸走到了林彦俊面前，林彦俊笑的酒窝都从嘴角冒了出来，圆润的一个小坑。

“怎么，怕我？”  
“怕什么，我还能吃了你么。”

林彦俊施施然地站起来，插在西裤口袋的手突然扬了起来，陈立农被纷飞的相片砸的睁不开眼，相纸轻飘飘地落在地上，是两个男人坐在一起的画面。

林彦俊一把扼住陈立农的脖子把他顶在了身后的酒柜上，有酒杯摇晃着落下来，噼里啪啦地砸在地上，地板上一片狼藉，碎玻璃折射出微弱的光芒。

“陈立农，你是不是忘了，我真的能扒皮拆骨的，吃了你！”

陈立农头上砸上了一只香槟的杯子，条件反射地侧过头时已经来不及了，杯子直直地落在左边额头，碎玻璃崩到林彦俊脸上，擦出细小的伤口，林彦俊浑然不觉疼痛似的，发红的眼睛紧紧盯着眼前被掐住喉咙不停咳嗽的人。

“你不是很硬气么嗯？怎么？我几天没办你，你就学会出去找别人了？”

“我告诉你，王家可没我有钱。”

“他够大么？让你爽么？有我操得你舒服么？嗯？说话啊？”

陈立农被扼得眼冒金星，额角的血也粘腻地淌下来，糊住了左眼，他低下头试图去分辨相片上到底印着什么，手上一时失了力道，文件袋啪地一声掉在地上，陈立农睁大眼睛挣扎着想要去捡，脖子上的手却突然松开了。

没有了支撑的陈立农腿一酸猝不及防地摔在地上，他看清了相片里的两个人，是傍晚坐在一起聊天的他和子异。

陈立农和黄明昊没家世没背景，就凭黄明昊自己打拼，在娱乐圈里想当然难结交到什么朋友。

王子异是个例外。

陈立农其实觉得也不该算是例外，毕竟对自己来说，从来没有例外。  
应该说，王子异对他们很好。

离开孤儿院之后陈立农自己带着年少的Justin四处碰壁，没少吃苦。在这个对他并不仁慈的世界里，王子异是他见过的最温柔的人。

彼时陈立农眼睛里还有尖锐和戒备，在公司安排的庆功宴上把黄明昊紧紧护在身后，生怕别人动他弟弟一根汗毛。

王子异放下高脚杯，对他伸出手说，你好，我是王子异。

你看，有钱人的自信就是来的这么自然，他不说我叫王子异，他温温柔柔地对你伸出手，同时又笃定你一定知道他是谁。

他对你说，我是王子异。

陈立农对他放下酒杯来跟他握手的举动感到舒服，于是他握住那只停在半空中的手说，“幸会，陈立农。”

王子异的出现让他和Justin无依无靠的处境稍微好了一些，但陈立农始终想不通，一个少爷为什么屈尊降贵地来跟他交朋友。

时间久了陈立农也就放下了那些疑惑和疏离，因为他发现，他和王子异真的蛮合得来。

“陈立农，你想离开我？”

资料凌乱地从破损的文件口滑落出来，耳边响起林彦俊有些不可思议的声音。

陈立农额头上的血顺着下颌滴落在眼前的相片上，模糊掉了王子异落在他肩膀上的手。  
眼角的血已经凝固，陈立农抬手蹭了蹭眼睛，

“你派人跟踪我？”


End file.
